A spindle and a holder is known from GB 971057, which in particular discloses a paper storage and dispensing device for use in a drawing office or at a packing station. The device includes a vertical casing, in which there is provided a hollow cylindrical drum with a cardboard tube with paper arranged thereon. A lower end of the cardboard tube with paper is supported by a drum journalled on a pinion. On the drum there are arranged a number of wires made from spring steel. The wires are at their ends inserted into holes in the drum.
The paper storage and dispensing device disclosed in GB 971057 is specifically designed for vertical use. Moreover, to allow the wires made from spring steel to yield when a tube with paper is to be mounted on the drum they are loosely fitted in the holes in the drum. This entails that the wires may adopt an incorrect position on the drum and even fall out of the holes. Mounting a tube on the drum may thus be awkward.